


Everything You Need

by TQuick101



Category: Star Wars: The Force Awakens, The Force Awakens - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, No Spoilers, Other, POV Second Person, The Force Awakens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:35:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22143451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TQuick101/pseuds/TQuick101
Summary: One night while living your life on Jakku with Rey, you wonder what more there could be for the both of you.
Relationships: Rey (Star Wars) & Reader, Rey (Star Wars)/Reader
Kudos: 24





	Everything You Need

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first attempt at any sort of fan-made story. Anything you can critique in the comments would be greatly appreciated. Hope you enjoy and thanks for giving the story a read!

It was another typically chilly night on Jakku, the planet you and Rey called "home," as much as you could consider it one. You were laying on your makeshift bed, arms wrapped tight around Rey's waist as slept with her back pressed against your chest. She loved be the little spoon and the feeling of protection your presence gave her.

You sighed quietly, looking over Rey at the tarp leading outside. You couldn't sleep, your mind just wouldn't stop wandering. You both were born on Jakku, never having known anything else. Both scavenging to survive as best you could. Some days you crossed paths when scavenging in the same wreckages, other times you saw each other in line for rations. Occasional smiles and head nods to each other were exchanged, but nothing more.

All it took was one day of you deciding to assist Rey in the cleaning of the scrap she'd looted that day. It was a simple gesture of kindness that wasn't even remotely the common "etiquette" for the people of this planet. And you both found Unkar Plutt to be an absolutely unscrupulous scoundrel. After that day, the two of you became inseparable. From looting together to eating together and even riding on a speeder Rey had fixed up when she had the materials and time. It didn't take long for you to develop feelings for the brunette. No matter the situation afterwards, you always became a bumbling mess around her. She, of course, found your flustered state impossibly adorable.

You lean over and lightly kiss Rey's cheek, slowly unwrapping your arms from around her and quietly as you can, getting off the bed. You grab a jacket off the floor and put it on, silently stepping out into the cold night. You shiver lightly and zip up the jacket, sitting a few steps from the AT-AT, and look up to the sky. Watching the stars twinkle in the clear night sky.

Rey slightly stirs, feeling colder now that you weren't holding her. She turns over and lays her hand down where you'd be and feels nothing. She slowly opens her eyes and sees you gone. She quickly leans up and looks around the room, eyes scanning for you. She doesn't see you, so she gets up with your blanket wrapped around her. She walks over to the entrance, moving the tarp away and sees you sitting out in the sand. She wraps the blanket tight around herself and treks over to you.

"I was wondering where you went off to." You turn at the sound of Rey's voice. "I'm sorry, I woke you when I left didn't I?" Rey moved beside you and sat down across your lap, resting her head in the crook of your neck, closing her eyes. "Mmhm, that and losing my personal heater certainly made it harder to stay asleep." She mumbled, getting sleepy again. You smile and wrap your arms around her waist, pulling her closer to you. "What's keeping you awake?"

You sigh softly and rest your head on top of Rey's. "I don't know, I've just been thinking lately." Rey hums, waiting for you to continue. "Don't you ever get the desire to just, you know, leave Jakku behind and see the galaxy?" Rey sighed against your neck, "Maybe a little bit sometimes, but I also have everything I could want right here," Rey slides her arms around your neck and gives your jaw a gentle kiss. "What more could I want?"

You flushed at her words, squeezing her and kissing the top of her head. "I love you so much," you whisper into her hair, stroking your fingertips across the small of her back. Rey gave a breathy sigh and snuggled into your neck, "Maybe someday we can find a ship, fix it up, and go out and explore the whole galaxy just you and me." She moves her head up to look in your eyes, "Sound like something you'd like?"

You take your other hand, not stroking her back, and cup her cheek. Rey tilts her head into your hand and smiles gently. "I could not possibly imagine doing anything without you beside me, sweetheart, and that sounds like the perfect life for us." You lean forward and kiss Rey slowly.

Rey hums approvingly and kisses back, tightening her arms around your neck. She pushes against you, making you lay back onto the sand. Rey moves to lay on top of you, moving her blanket so it covers both of you. She moves her arms from around your neck and places them on either side of your head, putting her hands on your cheeks, rubbing her thumbs across them.

"Are you feeling better now, darling?" Rey said, looking into your eyes. "Honestly, I don't think I could be feeling any better than I do right now." You whisper and set your hands on her hips, squeezing lightly. Rey smiles, leaning down to press her forehead against yours. "For the record, I love you so much more." She pecks your lips, nose, cheeks, chin, then returns to your lips for a slow kiss.

Your smile widens as she peppers your face with kisses, responding to the last with a deep kiss. Feeling confident, you glide your hands over her hips to her ass giving it a hearty squeeze with both hands. Rey gasps into your mouth and pulls away, giving you a look, "You're being naughty now, love." You wink at her, "With you in my arms, it's hard not to be." A laugh bubbles out of Rey, "You're incorrigible."

You tilt your head slightly, "Would you have me any other way, honey?" Rey pretends to think for a moment and gives a pretend tired sigh, "No, I suppose I wouldn't want you to change. Not when you're already so perfect." You smile wide with a dusting of a blush glows on your cheeks. "And here I thought I was the smooth talker." You slide one hand up Rey's back, resting your hand on the nape of her neck, playing with her hair. Rey smiles and lays her head on your shoulder, "Can we go back inside now, please? I want to get back to bed, with you."

You sit up slowly, placing your arms around Rey. "That sounds wonderful." You then slide your arms under her legs and stand up, carrying her. Rey squeaks, snatching the blanket quickly off the ground. You trek the short distance back to your home and return to your bed. Rey slides out of your arms and lays back down on the bed, placing the blanket back on, patting your side.

Smiling, you lay down beside her. Rey turns to face you and cuddles close to you, tucking her head under your chin. You wrap your arms around her, tugging her close. Rey sighs contently and lightly kisses your jaw, "Goodnight my love." You kiss the crown of her head and lay your head back, shutting your eyes, maybe Jakku isn't all that bad. After all, it gave you Rey and like she said what else could you really ever need?


End file.
